Cards Anyone?
by Rogue Aisha
Summary: Kagome and the gang are bored one night...so she decides to teach everyone poker (because I told her to! ) Let's just say everything doesn't go as planned...Just read to find out!


Disclaimer: I own Inu-Yasha! See? *points* I even marked him!!! Ok.fine, maybe not, but I wish.I do own an Inu-Yasha plushie, tho! (and I own the writer.'cuz it's me!)  
  
Author's Note: WARNING: The following fanfiction has absolutely NO plot, whatsoever. (This warning has been brought to you by Wacky Warning World-- property of moi!) @&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
We begin our story one boring night in Kaede's hut. No one has anything to do.yet.But little does anyone know what the writer is planning! Muahaha!...*Ahem*. Yes, well, no one has anything to do, until Kagome gets a /great/ idea (conveniently supplied by the scheming writer.)  
  
Kagome: Oh!  
  
Shippou: What, Kagome-chan?  
  
Kagome: I've just had the /greatest/ idea! *Pulls a pack of cards out of her bottomless backpack.* Let's play cards!  
  
Everyone else: What? *gather around Kagome*  
  
Kagome: *shuffling cards* Well, people play cards a lot in my time. There are tons of games. Hmmm.how 'bout I teach you guys poker?  
  
Miroku: Oh, I know how to play that!  
  
Kagome: You do?  
  
Miroku: Sure! I do it all the time. See? *Pokes Sango in the side* I just poke 'er!  
  
Sango: *growling* You're gonna get it, Houshi!  
  
*Sango chases Miroku around the room*  
  
Kagome: Guys! Sit down! And Miroku, that's /not/ how you play. You use /cards/. See--/these/ are cards.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. Why d'we wanna play cards?  
  
Kagome: *glaring* /Because/, we have nothing /else/ to do.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Fine. So how do we play? I wanna get it over with.  
  
Shippou: *bopping Inu-Yasha on the head* Shut-up, dog boy. I wanna play.Hey! Put me down!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *growling at the up-side down Shippou* Shut-up yourself,  
brat.  
  
Kagome: OSUWARI! Now, be nice to Shippou, Inu-Yasha!  
  
Inu-Yasha :!@(&*#$!!#* wench! Whaddya do that for?!  
  
Kagome: Oh, hush. I still have to teach everyone how to play. Ano.speaking of everyone..have you seen Sango and Miroku?  
  
Shippou: *Shaking head* No. I think she chased him out into the village a minute ago.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *peeling self off ground* Feh. At least /they/ have something to do. Are we gonna play're not?  
  
Kagome: We /will/--as soon as I can teach y-what was /that/?  
  
The three ran outside-to find Sango chasing Miroku across the roof, which rattled the beams.  
  
Kagome: What the?! How'd they get up /there/?  
(Muahaha! Wouldn't /you/ like to know!!)  
  
Shippou: Wahh!! Kagome! We hafta get 'em off! They're gonna break the roof!  
  
Kagome: You're right. Inu-Yasha?...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Huh? No way! I'm /not/ gonna go get 'em!  
  
Kagome: *Wheedling* Please?...It won't take long.  
  
Inu-Yasha: NO!  
  
Kagome: Fine. You leave me no choice. Go get them, or I'll say it.  
  
Inu-Yasha:*Growling* Wench! That's not nice! *grumbling* Fine.  
  
Inu-Yasha flies up and grabs them both. Sango and Miroku are startled for about a millisecond, but then Sango starts yelling and hitting a cowering Miroku. Inu-Yasha drops them to the ground and flies off a little ways to pout. Kagome glares at the two bickering.  
  
Kagome: Be quiet! (They stop mid-quarrel and stare at Kagome.)  
  
Kagome: That's better. *Glaring* Now, Miroku-say sorry to Sango for being a perve; and Sango-don't hit Miroku. Ok, now, let me get Inu-Yasha and we'll go play cards. Go in the hut.  
  
Everyone: *Nodding* m'kay.  
  
Kagome: Good. I'll be in in a minute.  
  
Shippou: *Hiding against Sango's shoulder* Wahh! She can be scary.  
  
Kagome walks over to Inu-Yasha and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Whadda'ya want?  
  
Kagome: Well, I was /going/ to see if you wanted to play cards, but if you'd rather /sulk/, that's /fine/ with me! *Starts to walk away*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Fine, fine. I'll come play cards. It's better than being bored. *eyes her suspiciously* Just don't 'sit' me anymore.  
  
Kagome: *Throwing her arms around him* Thank you, Inu-Yasha! And I won't say it, promise!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *Blushing and looking /really/ shocked* Alright, alright. But, can you let go of me?  
  
Kagome: *Blushing* Oops.gomen. Let's go! I still hafta teach everyone /how/ to play!  
  
They head back to the hut. The writer, feeling merciless, makes the characters very dense. No one understands how to play, and by the time everyone was falling asleep, even Kagome had forgotten how to play even a simple game like 'Go Fish'. And as they are falling asleep, they hear an evil chuckle in the distance.  
  
Shippou:*Whimpering* What was that?  
  
Kagome: *Groggily* Dunno. Go to sleep.my brain hurts.  
  
Sango: I don't care what it is.I wanna go to bed.  
  
Miroku: *SNORE! Zonk.zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.. (Etc.)*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *Growling* Feh! What a wasted night!  
  
Writer: *Sounding far away and fading* Precisely, my friends,  
precisely.  
  
--~--~-- Ravings of a (Normalish) Runaway Lunatic: Ok, so, this is a pretty random fic.dunno how I thought it up, but I did.BTW.Since I don't technically know how to play poker, I obviously can't teach the characters how to play, thus the basis for this fic having absoballylutely NO plot! So, if you were expecting an intense game of poker (strip or otherwise), Gomen! This is just another bizarro fic to add to the piles of other bizarro fics.'sides.my "mad card playing skills" are basically limited to games of "Go Fish" I think I'm prolly a little too scatterbrained to remember any game with tons o' rules that I didn't actually make up my self.So, have Barrels o' Fun reading zillions of fics! (And don't forget to review mine! ^^)  
Arigato and Sayonara! 


End file.
